


Partners? No, Boyfriends.

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas singing, Dorks in Love, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a while since Cas and Dean admitted their feelings and not much has happened with the newfound knowledge. That is until Dean and Cas go on a case alone, Taylor Swift is playing, motel rooms rented and choices made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners? No, Boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek, I had fun with it! I think its kinda funny and cute!

"Cas come on," Dean yelled from the top of the bunker door to the newly made human. 

Cas looked up from the laptop he was using. "Where are we going?" Cas answered.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Just get up. I found a simple case and Sam thinks it's best if we just go. Said something about you learning to do things. Whatever just lets go."

"Wait so it's just us?" Cas asked his brows creasing.

"Yeah, why? What's the issue?" Dean asked shrugging his jacket on as Cas pulled on his trenchcoat. 

Cas just shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, Dean. I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date while we are there. It is common practice, am I wrong?"

Dean just stared at Cas as they left the bunker to get into the impala. "Umm, I guess... I mean I don't really... lets just go."

Cas just stopped into the car frowning. It had been two months since Cas had told Dean how he loved him and Dean had just nodded and mumbled that he felt the same. Cas had been ecstatic, at first. Now it was as if Dean didn't want to do anything with there confession. He hadn't said anything different, hadn't touched him any differently. It was all the same. 

They rode in comfortable silence with Dean humming along with whatever song came on. Cas broke the silence. "Dean I want to put the radio on." 

Dean just glanced at him, "No."

"Why not? I enjoy this music but I have grown a taste for 'modern' music," Cas raised his hands to make quote motions. "Especially this young lady Taylor Swift. She is incredible inspiring to young females."

Dean just scrunched up his face, "What in gods name?" There was a pause before Dean cleared his throat. "And anyway, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Cas just sighed and turned to look out the window. "As you wish." 

Dean cursed under breath. He wasn't going let Cas guilt him. He wasn't going to give. Well he wasn't at least until he looked at him pouting and looking out the window. "Fuck it, fine Cas. Put on the damn radio!"

Cas didn't say thing he just leaned over and switched on the radio. Dean glanced at him, he saw a small smile playing across his lips. Fine listening to this crap might be worth it if it actually made him happy. "Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered. 

"Whatever."

About 4 hours later Dean was tapping his fingers along with the beat of the songs. Most of them had an upbeat rhythm to it, he could deal with it. The song changed and Cas sat up straighter in his seat. 

"Dean."

"What?" 

"May...may I turn this one up?" Dean just glanced at Cas. He sounded really excited. 

"Sure."

Cas nearly jumped to turn it up. 

"This is her." Cas said excitedly. 

"Who?"

"Taylor Swift,"Dean just hummed as he keep driving. The song keep going and he nearly chocked when the chorus started. Castiel started freakin singing along. "I shake it off! I shake it off!-" Cas sang the along with the song happily. His voice didn't song anything like the girl on the radio, he was deep rough and gravelly. Dean felt himself heating up and a blush rise up his neck. He liked the sound of Cas singing a lot. A lot. 

When the song ended Cas moved to lower the volume again and thanked Dean. Dean wasn't sure if he would trust his voice at this point so he just smiled and nodded. 

They pulled up to a motel, Blue Moon Motel. Whatever. Looked clean enough. "Cas, I'm gonna rent us a room so I can change into the monkey suits and then let's head over to the scene. We only have a few hours left of light and I want to get there get out and eat. Okay?"

Cas just nodded in agreement getting out of the car. They walked into the reception room. A bored kid sat behind the counter, he glanced at both of them raising an eyebrow. "Welcome to the Blue Moon Motel. How can I help you," the kid asked a fake smile on his face. 

"A room, just a night."

The kid hummed again, looking them over again. "One King?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "No, two twin."

"Why would you not sleep in a bed with me, Dean. You had said you loved me." Cas mumbled. A real smile just spread across the kids, it was an evil smile. Dean refused to look a Cas. 

"Yeah, Dean, you said you loved him." The kid said sweetly. Dean felt his whole face heating up. 

"Two. Twin. Now," Dean gritted out. 

He heard Cas huff behind him and leave. Dean just put his head in his hands and mumbled something. 

"What was that, bud?" The kid asked. "I didn't catch it."  
"One King, please."

Dean opened the door to the motel room and heard Cas gasp a little. He didn't say anything, he was sure his face was red again. Cas didn't say anything either.  
"I'm going to change. Don't get too comfortable." Cas just smiled at Dean. In four minutes, they were back on the road heading over to the crime scene. "Dean watch actually happened to her?" Cas asked. 

"Oh yeah, I guessed I didn't mention it. It's looked like a rouge vamp. It's acting alone as far as me and Sam could see which is why he though it be good for you."

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?" Cas huffed. 

"No, man. What we think is your human again and I don't want you to jump right into it and die."

"Oh."

They pulled up to the scene. There were a few cops and people snapping pictures of the young girl. All it took was one look and Dean was sure it was a vamp. Dean walked up to the sheriff, Cas was following silently behind. She looked up at them as they got closer, "FBI?"

"Yes ma'am. Agent Smith," he said pulling out his badge and showing her. She nodded and looked at Cas who didn't seem to be listening much but was instead looking at the women while standing at Dean's side. 

"And your partner?"

Dean opened his mouth to say some bullshit name when Cas spoke up, "Actually I prefer the term boyfriend, but I do suppose partner would work," Dean felt his whole face go red. The women raised an eyebrow at them.

"Cas...she meant my partner. My FBI partner...," Dean mumbled while still trying to smile at the sheriff. Cas's mouth formed an 'o' as he looked at the sheriff. 

"I'm Agent Swift, ma'am," Cas said as if he hadn't just said a second ago he was his...boyfriend? 

The sheriff just looked at them before looking them over from head to toe and sighing. "I don't even have time for this, come on I'll show you the body."

Dean pulled the impala back into the motel and turned to Cas. As much as he wanted out of this suit he needed to talk with Cas. He was trying to think of how to start this when it came to him, "What the hell Cas?" Nailed it. 

"What do you mean?" 

"What do I- what the fuck do you think? You sing coming here. You get a bed that we have to sleep in together and annoying that you love me and then you say your my," Dean trailed off not wanting to finish. 

"Boyfriend?" Cas helpfully supplied. 

"Yeah, that. So what the hell?" 

"Well Dean you were the one that agreed to let me listen to the radio. You were the one that bought the room, it was your choice. And you had said you loved, well not verbally more just nodded and mumbled in agreement, I didn't expect much so it was fine and I had assumed that you were mine," Cas said taking a deep breath and staring at Dean. That was too much for Dean. He grasp the last thing he heard. 

"I'm not yours," Dean mumbled. 

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Cas said making a move to get out a blush rising in his neck. Dean's hand flew out to grab him. 

"Why is that?" Dean whispered.

Cas sighed and turned back to Dean. He looked straight into at Dean almost getting lost in the forest of his eyes. Cas moved a hand slowly almost like he didn't want to scare away Dean and cupped his face. It was something you did to something you held dear to you. "Because, Dean, I'm completely yours."

You could hear there breathing in the car which suddenly felt a lot smaller than it just had. Dean just blinked, once, twice before his hands darted out and grabbed Cas's lapels. "Okay, than I guess I can be yours," he mumbled before pulling Cas to him. 

Dean closed his eyes as his lips touched Cas's for the first time. He kissed Cas slowly and realized that Cas wasn't kissing him back. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. He was breath-taking like this, lips red and a blush covering him.

"Cas?" Dean breathed out. That was all it took to jump start Cas, he pulled Dean back in and their lips started to slowly move against one and other. He pulled back after what seemed like hours and Dean stared into his eyes, almost completely black with lust. "Cas, we have a room for the whole night," Cas smiled lightly as Dean pulled him back in gentle to peck his lips. "So what do you say to putting it to use?"

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!


End file.
